Land of the Lost
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po, Harmony and the others travel to the Land of the Lost to find Shade. But Golden's spirit is lingering and along the way the warriors will regain something they have lost. Sequel to Power of Eight please review.
1. Past Tales

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Land of the Lost

Chapter 1: Past Tales

_Long ago a deal was made. Po, a lone panda made a deal with Oogway a mysterious turtle. Oogway paid for a special flower that would cure Po's sister Harmony, a white tiger so she may live. Po didn't have the money to pay him back but Oogway made Po another deal._

_ That once Harmony was well then she and Po would go to a place called the Valley of Peace. They would stay there and one day Oogway would summon both of them to the Jade Palace. A place where only Kung Fu Masters were allowed to go and Po wanting to be honorable agreed to the terms. Once Harmony was well they traveled to the Valley of Peace. _

_ There they met Mr. Ping, a kindly goose that owned a noodle shop. Together Po and Harmony stopped a thief from getting away with Mr. Ping's money. Since they helped him, they were given jobs and a place to stay. Over the years Po and Harmony had a family with Mr. Ping calling him their father and he called them his children. A few more years later Master Oogway had kept his word and summoned both Po and Harmony to the Jade Palace._

_ They went and met the Shifu along with the famous Furious Five, Tigress, the leader, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, and Crane. Po was the cook and Harmony became the mechanic around the palace. What the Five didn't know was that Tigress was saved by Po many years ago. But the biggest surprise came when Oogway told Po how he could pay off his debt to Oogway by accepting his destiny and become the Dragon Warrior._

_ After some trials Po accepted and accidentally defeated Tai-Lung another warrior that wanted the title of Dragon Warrior. Po thought his main problem was over but they were just beginning. Tai-Lung was sprung out of jail by another villain a peacock named Shen._

_ Shen wanted to rule all of China and a Soothsayer told his parents he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white. The young prince was about to go to a panda village and slaughter all the pandas so none can grow up and kill him. Instead he went to another Seer a golden leopard named Golden. She was banished for using dark magic._

_ She too told Shen of a prophecy that he would be defeated but not by one warrior of black and white but two. Also with six other amazing warriors that had extraordinary gifts. One had the power of the shadows, one could heal themselves and others, another could shatter cities, one had a great memory, one can change their form, and lastly one could run at super speed. _

_ Now Shen was more worried than before and wanted to kill these warriors. But Golden told him of a better plan. To find these children and have them fight for Shen. With these children and a weapon Shen created they would rule all._

_ Learning this Po and Harmony reunited with their old family a group of orphans that Shen and Golden had been hunting for years. Now they learned why and Shen's plan almost worked. For Shen did capture them but one of the warriors escaped and managed to get Tai-Lung who was double crossed by Golden into helping the warrior to save all China. Shen and Golden were defeated and Po along with the others were saved. But at a horrible price, for Shade a mouse with the power to control the shadows. Was that warrior who escaped and helped stop Golden but Golden wanted revenge before she died. _

_ Using her last bit of strength she aimed a fireball and threw it at one of the warriors. It was about to hit Tai-Lung and Shade shielded him dying instantly. All hope seemed lost in saving Shade. But the Soothsayer told them of a land where all lost souls go. It was called the Land of the Lost._

_ By opening a portal Po, Harmony, Tigress, Tai-Lung, and along with the other special warriors went to the Land of the Lost to rescue Shade and bring her soul back to her body. But Golden's spirit may also be in the Land of the Lost. If she possesses Shade's body and lives again, then all of China will be doomed. Can Po and his friends stop Golden and save Shade find out._

Author's Note: Hey guy's your old friend Shadow is back. Sorry it has been awhile hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	2. Red's Promise

Chapter 2: Red's Promise

"So, this is the Land of the Lost, sure is cheery," Harmony said sarcastically. She looked around and saw the eerie fog around them and dead trees in the distance.

"Shade, Shade," Red called looking around. His eyes kept moving around searching for the tiny mouse. He kept moving around trying to hear her voice or something. Only darkness was his answer and silence was the only thing he heard. Tears stung his face as he wished Shade was here. On his shoulder and nuzzle his cheek to make him smile. Even to have her call him Big Guy again would be even better. Po and Harmony exchanged worried glances and Po walked over to him.

"Don't worry Red we will find her but first we need a plan okay," Po said gently. Since Red's temper had shown Po had to be careful. Shade was the only one to soothe him which was funny if you think about it. Red being extremely tall and strong and how a creature that came up to his foot could calm him down.

"Okay Po," Red said feeling defeated.

"Since Tigress and I can see better in the dark we will try to find some wood to use for a fire," Snow said.

"We will be right back," Tigress told Po as he kissed her gently.

"Be careful," he told them.

"Well why Stripes and Snow finds wood I am going to see if I can find us some food," Harmony said.

"I will go with you," Tai-Lung said getting up trying to be useful.

"Okay come on," Harmony said and they disappeared. The others stood watch trying to map out their surroundings to get a feel of the area. Soon within an hour Tigress and Snow came back with some wood. Speedy took them and began to make a fire. Within a few moments a roaring fire was made and Harmony with Tai-Lung came back with some odd looking berries. They were the size of coconuts and were a deep blue.

"Are these safe to eat?" Camille asked looking at the fruit.

"I had one they are quite tasty," Tai-Lung said calmly. He could feel Red's eyes glaring at him but when he looked at Red the ox looked away.

"Okay we need a plan," Dark Wind said softly.

"First we need to eat and rest then tomorrow we can find Shade," Po told them. They all agreed for they were all tired. Each one ate the odd fruit and it tasted like a mix between a blueberry and a cherry.

"Before we fall asleep one of us should keep watch in case anything bad comes our way. We know nothing about this place there could be some horrible creatures that live here," Speedy said.

"Okay who wants to take the first watch?" Po asked.

"I will," Red said for he wasn't tired.

"Okay Red, if you hear anything wakes us," Po said. Red nodded and soon his friends and Tai-Lung feel asleep. Soon all he heard was the sound of their gentle breathing as he gazed into the fire. His memories flooding back to him when he remembered how he lost his temper when Shade had died. If it wasn't for Po he would have killed Tai-Lung and not have any feeling of regret. Part of him felt ashamed for he promised Shade he would never lose his temper like that again. The memory of when he last lost his temper like that entered his mind and when he promised Shade he wouldn't lose his temper like that again.

_ It was right after they split up from the group and lived in that quiet village. Red had a thing for alcohol but not enough to get drunk. Just to have a taste after a hard day working in the field. Shade was never one for the bar scene just came to fetch him when it got late. Now Red was not a violent person but did have a wild streak and alcohol did increase it a bit. One day he got out of control and did something horrible he made Shade cry. _

_ He was at the bar just having one drink and then he would leave no trouble or anything. But one guy a crocodile or maybe a bison he didn't remember it was a huge animal was all he remembered. A simple accident happened and Red took it too seriously. Shade was scurrying over to Red when the other animal almost stepped on her. "Oww my tail," Shade said as she rubbed it gently._

_ "Sorry mousy didn't see you," said the other animal._

_ "Why don't you watch where you are going? You could have flattened her!" Red yelled getting in the other animal's face. That day he had two extra drinks for he liked the taste of the alcohol and it was messing with him._

_ "Easy Red, he said he was sorry," Shade said gently._

_ "Not good enough he should watch where he is going!" Red snapped. Shade was surprised Red never snapped at her like that. She saw the glassy look in his eyes and knew it was the alcohol talking._

_ "Look son why don't you and your mousy friend go on home. I am sorry I will be careful," the other animal said trying not to punch Red. The other animal kept looking at Shade and sensed that this Red character wasn't thinking straight._

_ "Don't tell me what to do!" Red yelled and pushed the other animal to the ground. _

_ "Alright that is it!" the other animal yelled and got up to punch Red but Shade hopped onto his face and begged him not too._

_ "Please don't he isn't like this I swear just let me take him home please," Shade cried as tears fell from her face._

_ "Okay mousy go on home," the other animal said and walked off._

_ "Why did you do that Shade I had everything under control?" Red asked glaring at her. He stopped when he saw the tears and his heart ached._

_ "Yeah Red about to beat up someone over a misunderstanding is your way of having it under control. I am tired of you drinking I never said a word but you were way out of control. If you keep this up I swear I will leave I am tired of cleaning up your mess," Shade snapped and scurried off on home. Everyone looked at Red with odd glances. Red was shocked would Shade really leave him? They have been through everything together he couldn't imagine his life without her. He had to tell her that he would change. Going on home he heard Shade crying in her room. A sound that would bring him to his knees and grabbing his guitar he began to play a song._

_I am insensitive I have a tendency to pay more attention to the things that  
I need.  
Sometimes I drink too much, sometimes I test your trust, sometimes I dunno  
Why you're staying with me?_

_Shade heard the music and went outside to see what Red was doing now. She saw him sitting in his chair playing his guitar with the saddest look she had ever seen. Wiping away a tear she listened to the rest of his song.  
I'm hard to love, hard to love, I don't make it easy, I couldn't do it if I  
Stood where you stood  
I'm hard to love, hard to love, you say that you need me, I don't deserve  
It but I love that you love me. goood_

I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball crashing into your heart like I do  
You're like a Sunday morning full of grace and full of Jesus I wish that I  
Could be more like you.  
I'm hard to love, hard to love, I don't make it easy, I couldn't do it if I  
Stood where you stood,  
I'm hard to love, hard to love, you say that you need me, I don't deserve  
It but I love that you love me. Goood  
Love me good  
Girl you've given me a million second chances and I don't ever wanna take  
You for granted, I'm just a man, I'm just a man  
Hard to love, hard to love, oh I don't make it easy and I couldn't do it if  
I stood where you stood.  
I'm hard to love, hard to love and you say that you need me, I don't  
Deserve it but I love that you love me. good. (x2)  
You love me good.

_ After he played the song he looked up at Shade hoping she knows how much he need her in his life. Smiling she scurried up his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. "I am so sorry Shade I swear I will change just don't leave me," Red cried holding her in his hand._

_ "I promise not to leave if you promise me something," Shade said firmly._

_ "Anything," he said happy that she was staying._

_ "Promise me you will never lose your temper like that again," Shade said looking up at him._

_ "Promise heck I won't even drink a drop of alcohol again," Red said holding her close._

_ "That is my Big Guy," Shade said happily._

Red looked back into the fire as a tear fell from his face. Shade promised to never leave him but Death took her from him. Now he will do whatever it took to get her back and that was another promise he intended to keep.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Splitting Up

Chapter Three: Splitting Up

Red was relieved by Harmony and the big ox fell asleep. She saw him shed a few tears and knew it was because of Shade. Soon the sad noises were gone and all she heard was his gentle breathing. Harmony looked all around listening to the night sounds. Of all the places and things she and Po and the other six have done. This was one thing she never thought they would be doing. But if one of them were in a place like this then Shade would save them. Harmony just hoped they could save Shade. To lose a member of the family was like putting a knife into Harmony's heart.

Before the six all she had was Po and even before him her life was a blank. Her first memory was waking up in some woods all alone. She had no idea what her name was or where she came from. Just that she was a tiger and her memories were blurred. All she could recall was living in caves and eating berries. When she came to that village being picked on and taunted for being a white tiger, something she had no control over. How scared and angry she was and then how Po changed her life. If she never met him she shuddered at what she may have become or even if she would be alive now.

Looking into the flames as she watched them dance. It reminded her of the days where she would dance in the streets with Po playing music. Being chased by obnoxious guards and trying to survive in a cruel world who threw them away. When they met the six that is what they called themselves. The throw aways for that is what the world did to them. Threw them all away and left them to take care of themselves. Each one having abilities to help the others survive. But they separated to keep everyone safe for they feared of Golden would still hunt them. Yet, they always kept in touch and Harmony knew her life was an odd and difficult life. If she had to live it all over again she would in a heartbeat.

Soon she grew tired and Tai-Lung took the second watch. Unlike the rest he was given a good life but got greedy with power. Tai-Lung looked around the shadows listening for any attackers. He still couldn't believe how his life turned out. Yes, he was an orphan unaware of who his parents were or why they abandoned him. But Shifu found him and gave him a home and even a name. According to Shade that was much more than Harmony and Po had. Just thinking about that little mouse brought tears to his eyes.

He, at one time was a good person. But the thought of being the Dragon Warrior corrupted him making him want the power to be stronger instead of helping people. Shade was given a worse life then he did and had powers. Yet, unlike him she who could have given into the darkness fought it and tried to make a good life. Why he never knew all these people here even Po and Harmony could easily take over all of China and no one could stop them. Instead they wanted to help the very world that treated them worse than dirt.

Tai-Lung heard vaguely from Shade how they were all treated. That Golden came to their villages and destroyed their homes. Each of the six had no clue if any of their parents or home was still intact. To Po and Harmony Golden took more than their home or parents but their identities. At least the six had their names but Po and Harmony and no names. Living all alone and unwanted by the world.

Then Tai-Lung's mind wondered to Tigress and how she must have been treated. Po told him that she was in an orphanage and was feared for being a tiger. Locked up in her room and even when Shifu adopted her that he barely gave her any love. Tai-Lung felt guilty for he caused Shifu to be that way. Not only did Tai-Lung ruin innocent lives but he ruined the life of someone he never met.

He didn't deserve to live. In his mind he should be the one dead not Shade. She was a silly mouse for leaving the safety of Red's shoulder. To jump in front of that fireball to save him, a monster that didn't deserve any form of kindness. But she called him her family and how she always protected her family. That melted his stone cold heart. How could she call him her family? He was the reason she got captured and killed. Tai-Lung was going to destroy all of China to be the Dragon Warrior. If Golden didn't betray him then he would still be on Shen's side. At least he thought he would be but there was something about Shade that made him want to be good again.

Maybe it was her honesty or how even though her life was horrible she still clung to the light and made something out of herself. Still she gave him a chance to redeem himself and he had to save her so, she could live. He knew Red hated him with a passion but he was tired of being seen like a monster. Now he would become the hero he was meant to be and he prayed that he could fix his relationship with Shifu and apologize to his sister Tigress. But first he had to find his little sister Shade and bring her back home.

The next morning the gang all woke up. They ate the berries that were left over from yesterday. "Okay guys we ate now we have to form a plan on finding Shade. I recommend we split up into pairs of two. We can cover more ground and in case something happens we can protect one another. Let's meet back here by the big dead tree in an hour. If anything goes wrong try and find a way to alert us," Po said.

"Okay Snow and I will go this way," Camille said.

"Dark Wind and I can check out the caves I saw near the trees. Shade might be in one of them," Speedy said.

"Uh Po I hate to say it but there is nine of us how can we split into pairs of two?" Harmony asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot okay Red, and I can pair up and Tigress, you and Tai-Lung can go in a pair," Po said.

"Okay I will be okay with that if Tigress and Harmony don't mind," Tai-Lung said. He knew why Po was going with Red instead of pairing him with Red. Red hated him and Po may fear another fight would ensure.

"I am okay with it," Harmony said.

"Me too," Tigress said folding her arms.

"Whatever," Red muttered. Soon the group split up each going a separate way. Tigress and Harmony along with Tai-Lung took the way towards a part of the woods. All three felines using their senses to keep an eye on trouble, and so far all they saw was fog and dead trees.

"Shade, Shade," Harmony called cupping her paws.

"Shade," Tigress called.

"Shade, where are you?" Tai-Lung called. They kept searching but they didn't find the little mouse. On the other side of the woods was Po and Red.

"Shade, can you hear me?" Po called. Sniffing to get her scent and listening to hear her tiny squeaks. Red was pulling branches back and looking around.

"Shade, it is Red can you hear me?" he called. He wanted to hear her call his name but he heard nothing. Slowly he began to move away from Po when the mist began to swirl. Soon he heard a familiar voice.

"Red, where are you?" asked a voice. It was Shade, he found her.

"Shade I am coming," he called. He began to run and Po noticed the change in Red and tried to follow him.

"Red, where are you? Please find me I am scared," Shade's voice said and he heard the terror in her voice.

"Don't worry Shade I will find you," he called to the mist. His heart was leaping for joy he found her. He would take her home and marry her. Everything would be fine now their lives could go back to normal. Going deeper into the woods he heard Shade's voice getting louder. Red continued to follow the voice and came to the middle of the woods. Pulling back some vines he to his great joy found Shade.

She was smiling and was unharmed. Her eyes were shining full of love and just looked so beautiful. "I am so happy you found me," she said.

"Oh Shade I missed you. Let's go home," Red said. But the second he began to walk up to her. Shade scurried over to a hand and it wasn't Red's. This hand was gray and belonged to Tai-Lung.

"I knew you would find me Tai-Lung. I love you my sweet Snow Prince," Shade said nuzzling his cheek. Red froze in his tracks at the scene he was watching.

"I will always find you Shade, because I love you too," Tai-Lung said as he held her in his paw. Red stood there as hot tears fell from his face and he heard his own heart break. His worst fear was coming true he was losing Shade to another man. A surge of anger of and raw jealousy ran all over his body. No one was taking Shade from him no one. He was going to stop this right now.

Author's Note: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Seeing Red

Chapter 4: Seeing Red

"Get your paws off her!" Red roared making his way towards Shade and Tai-Lung. They both looked at him looking as calm as a cucumber.

"Oh hello Red, I found Shade," Tai-Lung said smiling as he held the black mouse in his paws.

"Hey Big Guy great to see you," Shade said smiling. But soon her eyes were back on Tai-Lung nuzzling his cheek. Red was dumbfounded and his anger increased.

"Put her down!" he yelled.

"Why should I? Shade likes it when I hold her," Tai-Lung said frowning.

"I do like it," Shade said sweetly.

"But Shade I love you and you love me," Red said trying to remain calm.

"I know you love me and I love you but more like a big brother," Shade said.

"What no, you don't you was in love with me," Red told her.

"Yeah key word was as in not anymore," Tai-Lung said.

"Shut up before I turn you into Cat Litter," Red snarled.

"Red calm down I did love you but that was before I met Tai-Lung. When I escaped from Golden's spell and ran into the dungeon I found Tai-Lung. Oh Red he told me how he let the darkness consume him but after I told him about us and the others. He realized he was in the wrong and I saw such strength in him. So, full of anger and pain and I realized I loved him. You see Tai-lung said I was his reason for turning good and I realized that he needs me," Shade said batting her eyelids at Tai-Lung.

"No I need you," Red told her feeling the tears fall down his face. His heart was breaking in two how could this be happening? This had to be a dream a horrible nightmare.

"See Shade I told you," Tai-Lung said coldly.

"Yes, you did," Shade said sadly.

"What did you tell her?" Red demanded.

"That you only care about yourself. That you abuse Shade's love and loyalty, she told me the times you drank and got into fights. Even told me about when you snapped at her when that bigger animal accidentally stepped on her tail. That you were nothing but a child throwing temper tantrums that needed Shade to clean up your mess. Finally when she threatened to leave you that was when you sang that song. Making Shade believe you loved her when it was just a way to pull on her heart strings. Also telling her you would never lose your temper," Tai-Lung told him.

"You did promise me that you wouldn't lose your temper. But you lied after I died you tried to kill Tai-Lung even attacked Po, our friend and brother," Shade said shedding tears.

"Shade don't cry I am sorry," Red said taking a step closer to them.

"No Red I don't want to hear your excuses. You promised me that you would never lose your temper again and the second I leave you did. It wasn't Tai-Lung's fault I fell in love with him. That while we were fighting Shen's wolves what a great team we made," Shade said gently.

"How sweet your lips felt against mine," Tai-Lung purred.

"You kissed her?" Red asked in disbelief.

"Of course she loves me why do you think she left your shoulder to save me? The reason is because she finally found someone that would love and protect her that won't abuse her love. Sorry Red but I found Shade, not you. She came to me not you so it is clear she wants me and not you," Tai-Lung said.

"Sorry Red but it is true I fell in love with Tai-Lung. Once we get out of here I am going to travel with him and we will get married," Shade said.

"No, no you can't please Shade I love you! Don't leave me!" Red shouted.

"Good bye Red," Shade said and kissed Tai-Lung's lips. Red let out a roar and with anger glared at Tai-Lung.

"Get your disgusting lips off of her!" Red yelled. He lunged at Tai-Lung about ready to tear him limb from limb. But to his amazement he went through Tai-Lung like thin air. The smoke cleared and he was falling off a cliff. Red let out a scream as Po heard the shouting and saw Red fall to his death.

"Red!" Po shouted. He ran over to the edge careful not to fall and saw Red had fallen into some thick bog goo. "Red are you okay?" Po called.

Red didn't answer for he was looking for Shade and Tai-Lung. Were they real or was it a vision of the future? Would Shade really leave him for Tai-Lung? No, he would not let that happen he would not. "Red are you okay?" Po asked again.

"Yeah," Red said. He tried to get up but his arms were covered by the goo. "Po, I can't get out," Red called.

"Hold on buddy I will get some rope," Po called. Po began to grab some vines but the terror increased when Red noticed he was sinking. The bog was like quicksand but much faster.

"Po, hurry I am sinking!" Red yelled. His terror grew as the goo covered him up. He was not going to die he had to find Shade and tell her that he loved her. Po grabbed more vines and tied them together as quickly as he could. Then he threw the vine rope towards Red.

"Grab on buddy I will pull you up," Po called. Red tried to grab for the vine but he couldn't reach.

"I can't reach the vine is too short," Red said. The goo was slowly covering his chest and soon his neck. Po was scared there were no more vines left.

"Help someone help!" Po yelled. He hopped his friends could hear him and that they could save Red.

"That sounded like Po," Harmony said.

"It sounds like he is in trouble," Tai-Lung said.

"Let's go," Tigress said worriedly. Snow and Camille also heard Po's cries for help and ran to see what was happening. Speedy and Dark Wind got there first due to Speedy's gift.

"What is wrong?" Speedy asked.

"Red is stuck in some goo, I can't get him out," Po explained.

"Come on Snow let's see if we can pull him out," Dark Wind said. They flew on down to Red and grabbed his arms with their talons.

"While they do that we will find more vines," Camille said and they all ran to find more vines. Po watched to see if he could do anything to help. Thinking but no ideas were coming to him.

"Ready pull Snow pull," Dark Wind said. They began to pull but they were not strong enough to pull Red out. Instead the goo got on them and they were stuck along with Red.

"I am stuck," Snow said trying to flap her wings.

"Me too," Dark Wind said. They all thought they would die but something wonderful happened. A giant shadow creature appeared and lifted Red, Snow, and Dark Wind out of the goo. Po watched in awe as did the others returned and saw Red, Snow, and Dark Wind being placed safely back on the cliff.

"You guys okay?" Harmony asked.

"I am fine," Snow said.

"Me too," Dark Wind said.

"I am okay," Red said. The shadow creature disappeared and what appeared in front of them was Shade.

"Thank goodness you all are okay," she said gently her face full of worry.

"Shade, is that really you?" Red asked.

"The one and only," Shade said as she scampered up to his shoulder nuzzling his cheek. "I missed you Big Guy I knew you would find me," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Shade my sweet Shade I love you," Red said. He held her gently as he kissed her head. Then he saw Tai-Lung smiling at Shade and he remembered his vision and vowed not to let it happen. Tai-Lung was not stealing Shade from him; he would make sure of that.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. A Chilling Tale

Chapter 5: A Chilling Tale

"Shade, where have you been?" Po asked going up to her.

"Well I wound up here and began looking around," Shade said. "While I was searching for a way to get out I heard shouting. It sounded like Red so I ran as fast as I could my shadows helped me. I saw Red, Snow, and Dark Wind trapped in that goo pit. So, I just used the shadows to form my shadow soldier and got them out. By the way are you two okay?" Shade asked looking at Snow and Dark Wind.

"My wings feel sticky but I am okay," Snow said smiling.

"A bit sore but I am okay," Dark Wind told her.

"Oh good I am just glad everyone is okay," Shade said smiling.

"Okay we found Shade now let's get out of here," Tigress said. This place was creeping her out and the sooner they left the better.

"Hold on Stripes, Shade did you see anyone else here while you were looking for us?" Harmony asked.

"Unfortunately yes, Golden is here and I managed to escape her before she saw me and you won't believe me but Shen is here too," Shade said her face full of fright.

"Tell us everything Shade," Tai-Lung said getting closer to her. Red glared and held Shade farther away from him. Shade jumped over to Tai-Lung's open palm much to Red's dismay.

"Big Guy no one can hear me if I am away from them. Tai-Lung stay in the middle so everyone can hear me please," Shade said.

"Sure Shade now what did you hear?" Tai-Lung asked. Shade nodded her head and began her chilling tale and the information she gained.

_ I was all alone in the darkened woods. Trying to find a way out when I heard voices. Standing in the clearing was Golden. My body froze in terror as I hid under the bushes. I was about to run for it when to my surprise I saw Shen. At first I thought he was going to fight Golden since she killed him. Instead he smiled at her and embraced her as she kissed him. "Our plan worked my dear Golden," Shen said._

_ "Yes my love it broke my heart when I had to kill you," Golden said stroking his feathers._

_ "I know but now we are here and now we can find our true weapon," Shen said rubbing his hands eagerly. "Now are you sure the Dark Crystal is here?" he asked._

_ "Yes, my love and so are the Seven Demons, all we have to do is find the Dark Crystal before the dark moon sets then we can release them from their prison and you will be unstoppable, "Golden said._

_ "No we shall be unstoppable," Shen said holding her paws. "How long do we have before the Dark Moon?" he questioned._

_ "It will be in four days' time and then the portal from the blood pond will open and we can go home and rule all," Golden said. _

_ "Well then let's go and find this Dark Crystal," Shen said. Just then I slowly backed away but my tiny paw stepped on a twig snapping it._

_ "Someone is here," Golden growled. She walked over to the bushes where I was hiding. I placed a hand over my mouth going deeper into the shadows. Hoping she would not see me. _

_ "Never mind Golden it was probably the wind we have a Dark Crystal to find," Shen said and Golden moved away and I stayed till I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. I breathed deeply and I knew I had to stop them so I went the opposite direction looking for this Dark Crystal. During my search I heard Red and found you guys," Shade said finishing her story._

"So much for going home, we have to stop those two," Tigress growled.

"Wait Shade did you say the Dark Crystal and the Seven Demons?" Snow asked her face paler than normal.

"Yes, do you know something about it Snow?" Shade asked.

"Long ago when Camille and I lived in the village I was doing some late night reading and I read of a legend. Long ago when the world was new there were seven horrible creatures that roamed the Earth. They destroyed everything in their path till one day. A mighty sorcerer used a magic crystal during a dark moon trapping all the demons into a mystic land where no human could go unless by death or by magic. He also threw the Dark Crystal in there as well so no one could release them. But it was said that if a person did manage to get to this unknown world and found the Dark Crystal then only by the power of the Dark Moon could these demons be released and once they were the Earth would forever be in utter darkness and despair," Snow told them.

"So unless we find this Dark Crystal then the world will be destroyed?" Camille asked.

"Yes," Snow said.

"Okay then we have a crystal to find," Speedy said.

"Agreed, Shade did Golden say where the Crystal was located?" Po asked.

"No," Shade said her head drooping.

"Hey buck up mousy we will find the crystal," Tai-Lung said smiling at her. Shade smiled at him feeling better.

"Yeah come here Shade you need to rest," Red said taking Shade from Tai-Lung's palm and placed her on his shoulder.

"Um okay Big Guy," Shade said falling asleep for she was tired. Tai-Lung looked away not wanting to say anything.

"I hate to say this but we should split up into two groups so we can find this Dark Crystal before Golden and Shen do," Po said. "Dark Wind, Speedy, Camille, Snow, and I will go this way," Po said pointing to the left side. "Tigress, Harmony, Red, Shade, and Tai-Lung you all will take the right side," he added.

"No Po I am going with you," Tigress said firmly.

"Ti, I know you want to be with me but this is what is best," Po assured her.

"I don't think that is a good idea either pan-I mean Po," Tai-Lung said. He knew Red and Tigress wouldn't want him to come with them. Harmony, he would love to spend more time with her for she seemed so beautiful and like Shade saw the good in him. Shade would love for him to come as well.

"Believe me I know what I am doing," Po said. Harmony looked at Po for she sensed something like Po was splitting them up this way for a reason.

"Bro I need to speak with you in private," Harmony said. They walked to a tree and Harmony looked at him and said, "You are splitting us up this way for another reason. You want Red, Tigress to travel with Tai-Lung".

"Yes, it is true Red still blames Tai-Lung for Shade's death and Tai-Lung is trying to be good again. With Shade there believing in him, Red will see her death wasn't Tai-Lung's fault. As for Tigress, her and Tai-Lung need to talk so when we get out of here they can help each other by patching things up with Shifu and you are going to referee in case my plan fails," Po said. Well the last part was half true he wanted Harmony to go to spend more time with Tai-Lung. He knew Tai-Lung liked her and she liked him. Now Po would never allow Tai-Lung near his sister or his other family. But when Shade talked to Tai-Lung it was like the darkness in his heart was diminished and Harmony would keep it that way.

"You realize you are playing a dangerous game Po?" Harmony told him worried her brother's plan would backfire immensely.

"I know but I have to try so be careful," Po told her.

"I will and you be careful too," Harmony said hugging him. He hugged her back and they rejoined the group. Tigress stood before Po with a worried look.

"You better be careful or I will beat the crap out of you if we survive this," Tigress hissed.

"Whatever you say kitten," Po said smiling. Tigress just seized him by the shoulders and kissed him. Shedding tears as they parted and soon the two groups went in their directions, as they began their search for the Dark Crystal.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Heart to Heart

Chapter 6: Heart to Heart

Once they split up Tigress took the lead. Since she had the most training besides Tai-Lung she was the perfect one to lead. Red went second behind her for added muscle. Harmony was behind Red using her senses to hear or see any upcoming threats. Tai-Lung was at the back to make sure no one could follow them. It was getting cool and the sun was about to set again. "Let's make camp," Tigress suggested.

"Okay I and Tai-Lung can grab some firewood," Harmony said.

"Okay be careful," Tigress told her. She gave Tai-Lung a warning look for even though Shade said he helped save them. Tigress had trouble trusting him but was trying.

"Come on Big Guy I smell some berries we can pick them for food," Shade said jumping off his shoulder and scurrying towards the woods.

"Shade wait up!" Red yelled worried he would lose her again. He ran after her as Tigress spotted a lake nearby and began to catch fish. Within an hour the others came back and Tigress caught plenty of fish. A fire was starting and they ate the fish and berries. Red fell asleep with Shade on his chest. Tai-Lung curled in a corner and Tigress offered to take the first watch. Harmony couldn't sleep and offered to stay up as well.

"So, the sky it is pretty huh?" Harmony asked looking up at the purple sky. The only thing considered to be beautiful here.

"Is this your way of starting a conversation?" Tigress asked.

"I guess Po was more of the talker. I was more of a listener or the one who gives people a piece of my mind when they make me angry," Harmony said.

"Yeah I can tell," Tigress said remembering when Po was named the Dragon Warrior and how she treated them. Then when she came to their home to ask them to come back and how Harmony treated her.

"Look I am sorry for snapping at you that day. I was angry at how you talked to my brother. But I understand your anger," Harmony said.

"Still I had no right to act that way. You and Po really gave me a good talking too," Tigress admitted.

"You are really lucky Tigress," Harmony said.

"How am I lucky?" Tigress asked her.

"I only heard part of your story but in the end you and the others had something me and Po thought we never would have," Harmony said gently.

"What is that?" Tigress asked in a curious tone.

"A family," Harmony said. "Po and I never had that till we met each other. I mean sure we had Red, Shade, Snow, Camille, Speedy, and Dark Wind. But in the end they left as soon as someone offered them a home. No one offered me and Po a home. Either they didn't have enough room or they just wanted one of our friends. Po never said anything but I felt so angry that our friends would leave us like that. I know they deserved a place to stay but it seemed it was like me and Po were against the world. Then we met dad and now I am scared we will never see him again," Harmony cried.

"Hey come on Harmony it will be okay. I understand a bit of how you feel. Like you and Po I never knew my parents and spent most of my life in an orphanage. Called a monster and having everyone fear me. Till I met Shifu and at the time he treated me like student instead of a daughter and I hated that. Then I learned of Tia-Lung and what he did to change Shifu's heart. To me feelings made you weak and when the others showed up I never fully welcomed them till you and Po came," Tigress said.

"Yeah I can understand how lonely and upset you would be being called a monster and all. Heck I was called a freak," Harmony told her.

"Why would people call you a freak?" Tigress asked in a confused tone.

"Because I was a white tiger and no one had ever seen a white tiger, I wasn't orange and black like you. People use to say I wasn't a true tiger just a freaky reject of one. Only Po ever saw me as a great person. He was the only family I remember and I don't know what my life would be like if I didn't have him. Shoot if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have a name," she added smiling. That was the happiest day of her life was when Po gave her a name.

"That is messed up you are a true tiger the first one I ever seen," Tigress said.

"Really you are the first one I ever seen too," Harmony said.

"Do you know what happened to your parents?" Tigress asked.

"Nope, all I remember is one day I woke up in the woods feeling sore. I had no clue who I was or where I came from. I might have been maybe four and I knew I was a tiger and I could walk and talk. My memories are blurred from sleeping in caves and living off of berries. Till I went to that village and met Po," Harmony told her.

"Wow that is odd I only have a brief memory of my parents leaving me at the Bao Gu Orphanage. They wore red cloaks and just walked away leaving me there," Tigress said sadly.

"Red cloaks," Harmony asked and then something odd happened.

_ She was in a room playing with a doll. Just then she saw a figure with a red cloak. The figure revealed a female white tiger but had lime green eyes. "Come on sweetie we have to go," The figure picked her up and carried her outside as she heard shouts and people screaming._

"Harmony, hey Harmony you okay?" Tigress asked waving her paw in front of the other tiger's face.

"Huh, um yeah I am okay," Harmony said rubbing her head.

"You sure I mentioned my parents wearing red cloaks and you spaced out," Tigress told her.

"I saw something it was weird," Harmony said.

"What did you see?" Tigress asked her.

"Not sure I was about four and I was in a room playing with a doll. Then a woman wearing a red cloak appeared she looked like me except her eyes were lime green. She said we had to go and once we were outside I heard people screaming," Harmony said.

"Do you think it was a memory," Tigress asked her.

"Not sure," Harmony said. Rubbing her head again she said, "You better get some sleep I will take the next watch". Tigress agreed and drifted off to sleep. Harmony gazed at the fire wondering what she had seen and wonder was that woman her mother. If so was she still alive and where was she? The questions filled her brain till Tai-Lung told her to sleep and he would take the next watch. She soon allowed sleep to take her still wondering about the memory and wish she could have seen more.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Po's Past

Chapter 7: Po's Past

While Tigress and Harmony's group was resting for the night, Po's group was doing the same. They had been searching since they departed from the others to find the crystal. The sun rose and a new day had begun. In three days' time the Dark Moon would be here. If Shen found the Dark Crystal he would unleash the Seven Demons and life as they knew it would be over. Po's team split up covering different areas, all promised to meet back at the big oak tree.

Speedy and Camille took a dark cave. "Hello, any Dark Crystal's in here?" Speedy asked.

"It is not going to answer you silly," Camille laughed. She stepped into the cave looking around. "You know maybe Snow and Dark Wind should have taken the cave," Camille said as she stepped into the murky water.

"What makes you say that?" Speedy asked as he tripped and fell in some mud.

"Because they can see in the dark," Camille laughed as she helped him up.

"Yeah you are right but we can still search," Speedy said. They walked all over the murky cave but saw no crystal. Up towards the mountains Dark Wind and Snow were flying everywhere.

"You see anything?" Dark Wind asked.

"I don't see nothing over here; what about you?" Snow asked. She swooped down the mountains scanning for any shining objects. All she saw were rocks and cloud mist.

"I don't see anything," Dark Wind said. He wished he was night time they could see better at night. Still their wings were getting tired but Snow wanted to look one more time. So, the two flyers circled the mountain area one more time but they didn't see any crystal. "Let's rest a second before we head back," Dark Wind said.

"Yeah I am too tired to move my feathers. Let's rest for a few minutes," Snow said as they sat at the top of the mountain area to rest their aching wings.

Down below in the forest area Po was alone searching for the crystal. His mind kept wandering back to Harmony and Tigress. This was the first time in a long time he and Harmony had been separated. He knew she could easily take care of herself but still was afraid for her safety. Growing mostly all alone made him more fearful. Most people didn't want him and he always felt so alone till he met Harmony and for the first time he wasn't alone anymore. For the first time he had someone who loved and wanted to be with him.

After meeting Tigress and her learning he was the one who saved her made his heart leap for joy. Then she came back to tell him that she wanted him and Harmony to come back to the Jade Palace. Someone else wanted him to stay and he was happy to go back. But he hoped his plan worked for he wanted his sister and girlfriend to be happy. After all they been through they deserved it.

Of course he always wanted to know about his past. Where did he come from? Who were his parents and why didn't they want him? Or if they did why did he wind up in that radish crate all alone. These questions buzzed around his brain like angry hornets. Irritating him and never going away. He may never know the full story but that was okay he had his family and that was all he needed.

He went farther into the woods never saw the mist swirling around him. "Let's see if I was a crystal where would I be?" Po asked. "I will check the river I think crystals are near water," he said. Going down by the river he saw a flash of something. To his surprise he saw a wolf wearing Lord Shen's symbol chasing a female panda. "Hold on ma'am I will save you!" Po yelled. Breaking into a run he followed them and saw the wolf lunge at the female panda. Po growling lunged at the wolf but to his amazement he went through the wolf. "What the?" Po asked in confusion. He watched the scene take place as the female panda got away from the wolf and followed the female panda to the river.

She had something in her arms and Po's eyes widened when he saw it was a baby panda with jade eyes. It was him and that means she was his mother. "Don't worry my son Lord Shen will never have you," she whispered. "I love you my baby and I promise to come back for you," she vowed. Po watched as she placed the baby him inside the crate. Then watched in horror when she accidentally bumped the crate and it fell into the river. The female panda was too scared to notice. She ran away leading the wolf away from her son.

"Po, Po wake up" called a voice.

Po awoke and saw Speedy and Camille by him. "What happened?" Po asked getting up rubbing his head.

"We came back from the cave and saw you running after something and when we found you again you were on the ground by the river," Camille said in a worried tone.

"You okay?" Speedy asked.

"I think so," Po said.

"Okay then let's get back to the others," Speedy said.

"Yeah we have a crystal to find," Camille added. Po followed them but took one last look at the river. He didn't see any wolf soldiers or his mom or baby him. He just saw a murky river and mist but he knew what he saw was real right? After all this time did he finally find a clue about his past? Po didn't know but he hoped whatever he saw more would be revealed. Till then he had a crystal to find and so he followed his friends back to the big oak tree.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short hope you all enjoyed it and please review.


End file.
